Transformers: Maniacal Rising
by D3C39T1C0N
Summary: The story takes place just before the Autobot Decepticon war as a Neutral transformer gets caught in a bad place with few allies to help him out. This is a bit of a tale on life during this crucial period of time through the eyes of a somewhat common mech (OC centric). Romance isn't till later.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning of the End

**Ello there readers, thank you for taking the time to click and read ^_^ This'll be a quick layout of my TF fanfic and what's to follow. Any questions or complaints? Leave a comment or better yet send a private message and I will get back to you ASAP.**

**First off, this** **will be the first of three stories I'm producing alone and takes place on Cybertron during the reign of Zeta Prime/ Sentinel Prime in the War for Cybertron/ Fall of Cybertron/ Prime verse. This is also an OC centered story...For all of you that probably hate OC stories, don't worry. I myself hate over powered over rated OC's and will not make the reading painful, I just enjoy the thought of what the war was like for common soldiers and thinkers.**

**Second off, STAY AWAY FROM MY OC'S UNLESS YOU ARE SeniorFuzzyBuns OR HAVE MY PERMISSION! If you would like said permission, you have to talk with my via Private message and work something out. PLEASE. There is nothing worse than a thief that steals the mild originality of others, that's low life bum status :/ So please keep to your own characters thank you very much.**

**Third off, SeniorFuzzyBuns and I will both have each others OC's in our stories so don't get mad at me or him XD We don't steal XP**

**Iight, now that I let that out, the next chapter will start my fanfic. Enjoy ^_^**

**OH WAIT! Disclaimer, I only own my OC's (and am borrowing Fuzzy's here and there). If I owned Transformers, I sure as hell wouldn't be on XD. OK, NOW you can Enjoy meh stories. ^_^"**

Transformers: Maniacal Rising

Chapter 1: Beginning of the end

Iacon, capital of the Autobots. Said to be the most peaceful of all the cities. Tarn, Kaon, Decagon, and even Polyhex combined could not match the prosperity of what Iacon had achieved... but this was not the city it claimed to be. Zeta Prime can deny it all he wants, but even the supreme leader of the Autobots cannot mask what happens in Iacon. Autobots act no different from Decepticons when given enough high grade energon, which most of the rich bots thrived in. Though the poverty and death rate are low, the same cannot be said for the injuries on the streets (though not as bad as Kaon it was still pretty bad). Decepticons were usually blamed for said and injuries but nothing could be further from the truth. The Decepticons were a political party at this time, and thus not all of them are necessarily evil. Maniacal maybe, but not evil.

The young neutral 'Con running through Iacon was the perfect example. He was a fairly simple mech with a helm identical to the Decepticon symbol and a sleek (yet box chested) design. The pair of wings sticking up from his back gave him a rather unique appearance along with his height, somewhere between the typical scout and leader classes. His chassis was a titanium white with various jet black areas and the visor above his face mask glowed a radiant yellow.

He skillfully rushed passed every mech in his way and changed shape when there was a gap in the road he could use, transforming into a cross between a car and a jeep that still carried his sleek yet boxy appearance as he went into a four wheel drive and raced towards his destination leaving a faint red streak as he did so. He went right passed the Autobot academy as that was never his first stop, instead he went to a rather rundown building as he came to a skidding halt. It wasn't a massive structure (only being about two stories high) and it was branded with several scorch marks and repair patches. He slowly transformed back to his robot mode as he approached the rusted door, knocking on it as he waited for an answer.

-He had to chuckle as he heard a few crashing noises as a voice with an accent (New York) cried out to him.- "Son of a- Who's there!?"

-He replied in a rather cool tone that carried a slight echo to it.-"Who's always here every other solar cycle Tapedeck?"

-The door opened to reveal a pink and blue leader class with energon blue optics (Tapedeck). He was fairly bulky and a bit taller than the white mech yet still seemed had a rather sleek look to him. As with the building he also had a few scorch marks contrasting his pink chassis- "Retro!? I didn't expect to see ya so early in the day. How's it going lil buddy?"

-The white mech would offer a hand shake.- "I've seen better days."

-The pink mech would shake his hand but also tilt his head in slight confusion.- "Why's that? You don't look like you got rationed."

-The white mech would vent before speaking.- "Worse, I got deported….. Can I come in? Might be my last time."

-Tapedech was frozen in shock before shaking his head back to reality and letting him in.-

The place wasn't to much of a mess, but there were still tools and gadgets litered everywhere and a smoking power cell of which Tapedeck would pick up and tinker with (Also a pair of femme bot crotch guard that he had no dout stolen during one of his perverse raids). Retro took a seat and stared at the gadgets before his pink host spoke again. He had known this pink mech for quite some time and they had already gone through one year and a half in the academy together (both being inventers). He was the kind of mech you could easily talk t but at the risk of being talked to as he would ussually ramble. This wasn't the case if there were femmebots involved however, Tapedeck was about as perverted as they got but it did give a nice contrast to his chassis coloring (which many bots made comments about)-

"So… You're a Decepticon?..."

-Retro didn't look towards him as he calmly answered.- "No, but the city doesn't want neutrals…. Since I refused to badge myself an Autobot, Zeta Prime doesn't want me in Iacon…"

-Tapedeck almost dropped his power cell- "What!? You took this all the way to Zeta Prime!?"

-Retro would chuckle- "I wish I had the lugnuts to do that… Negative Tapedeck, Zeta just announced that Iacon is to be the Autobot capital…. Only for the Autobots now."

-Tapedeck reached over for his laser scalpel- "But you're neutral."

-Retro would point an index digit into the air in a matter of fact fashion- "Still not an Autobot."

-Tapedeck would begin cutting through some of the power cells outer most layer, putting it away afterwards an venting a bit- "So…. You're really leaving me behind huh?"

-Retro would look to Tapedeck with his yellow visor- "Looks that way, at least you got your brother right? And your still with that femmebot, Crossfire?"

-Tapedeck would move alittle with uncertainty as he picked up a number of tools and began to adjust the power cells wiring- "I dunno Retro. Rubicons cool and all but he's not an inventor that takes my work as seriously like you do, and Crossfires been acting differently."

Retro seemed to take an interest in the topic- "Different how?"

-The pink mech continued his work- "Well she never did like being seen with me in public, as usual, but now she barely even visits me after our time in the academy. And while we're there she's like EXTREMELY competitive over the whole medic thing." –A few sparks leap from the power cell and cause him to withdraw his hands for a moment but he continues- "And I hear she's hanging out with that no good time bomb Dropcannon."

-Retro would shrug his shoulders plates- "Well you still got your bro. I got nothing when I leave after my classes…."

-Tapedeck would stop working for a minute as he stood up and left the power cell- "I'll be right back."

After Tapedeck left, Retro began to glance around the workshop of a home he was in. He was going to miss this place, truly. He never had much of a home so he'd like to think that this was it. Now it would become just a memory, a memory that would forever be welded into his processor. He mentaly swore Zeta Prime and his laws, who was he to just evict everyone that was either against his party or unaffiliated with his party? This violated Retros rights as a citizen. How is this remotely fair? He wasn't going to tell his friend Tapedeck, but his next destination wasn't going to be a pleasant one. He was sent to Tarn of all places, not as bad as Kaon but it was still a no mans land sort of area and he was more than likely to be torn into pieces by some bigger mech. And most mechs were bigger mechs. Doesn't help that there isn't very much travel needed to reach Kaon from there, anyone could be a potential threat due to this. Retro was shaken from this thought when Tapedeck came back wheeling in a cart with a faded tan tarp concealing something.

-The pink mech would step aside- "Here you go buddy… It's not much, but it'll get you where you need to go…"

-Puzzeled, Retro would remove the tarp and gaze upon 8 cubes of energon, a neat brick of energon chips, A strange cone tipped tool, a wrench, and… he wasn't sure what the gadgets he saw were- "Thanks Tapedeck… But, what are these? And this?" –The picked up the cone tool with one hand and one of the strange gadgets in the other-

-Tapedeck would give a light hearted chuckle- "Why, they're my inventions of coarse! That there cone looking thing is what I like to call an M.O.S.A, Mega Omni purposeful Sonic Amplifier." –He placed a fist proudly on his hip as he gestured with his other servo- "I know you always were into communications, so I devised an app for your chassis so you can do incredible thing with sonics. You could transmit messages, intercept signals, fire off sonic blasts, scramble audios receptors, listed in on the femmes from a few blocks away"

-Retro would chuckle again at the last suggestion- "Well I know what you did to test this then…. What about these?" –Holds up the strange gadget-

-Tapedeck cleared his throat, a bit ashamed that he rambled- "Right, I got a hold of a seeker tech a while back and was stunned at the idea of us groundies being able to fly. Gave me the idea of making these hover pads."

-Retro tilted his head- "Don't they have those already?... and different from these?"

-Tapedeck stomped a foot down in slight anger- "Those are just prototypes and don't forget who is on that project!...-cough- And mine are different ya see. Mine is thinking ahead for"

-Retro and Tapedeck said the same thing in perfect unison- "The Energon Drout."

-They both laughed at this, they were both believers that one day there will be no more energon on Cybertron due to whatever reason and that they will need a stronger energy source to survive- "Yeah Retro, my invention is T.E.D proof. Ya see, like this power cell here, you can use those hover pads without using energon… though there is still a recharge time, due to my mechanical genius they can charge when you are not in motion which burns the power, instead you just float there with the gravtech propulsion systems keeping you suspended."

-Retro would nod- "And why are there so many? And what's with the energon tank?"

-Tapedeck would pick up the gadget he had just mentioned- "FYI This is a nucleon tank, not that you need to know how I got it… -glances from side to side-

-Retro would oll his optics under his visor- "Same place as the crotch guards?"

-Tapedeck paused before ignoring his shockingly accurate comment.- "And ALL of these little nick knacks of mine are so that if you really wanted to, you could fly...most likely...with hope..."

-Retro would stare at the gadgets, then back to Tapedeck- "And you'd just give all of these away? To me?"

-Tapedeck would sigh, the boost of energy he received from explaining his inventions gone- "Retro, we been friends for as long as I can remember. I'm not gonna be around with ya on your lil mini adventures anymore and you won't be around to try talking me outta peeping in on the femmes locker rooms." -they both chuckled as Tapedeck awkwardly scratched the back of his helm- "Anyway, I want to be sure you'll still function without me watching your back."

-Retro would nod again- "Hey, maybe I'll return after this whole Autobots vs Decepticons thing fades out?"-Comes to a stand offers his hand to the taller pink medic again. Tapedeck shook his hand firmly as they looked optics to visor-

"I'll have a nifty new toy waiting for ya…. Now let's install this gear and roll to the academy."

-Retro would chuckle- "Sounds cool, thanks for trying to make my last day something special."

-Tapedeck would pat his back- "Everyday was something special, now let's cut this mushy mushy scrap and install this gear ya sentimental nerd."

-Retro would chuckle before resting on an empty work table, completely confident in the pink medibot as he began to work-

**Alright, that is how I'm a end meh first chapter XD Remember to Review as I love a good critique on my writing style, which is somewhat Role Play inspired ^_^ As I said before, I only own my OC's and if you want more info that I may have left out to make sure it's not TOO long just send me a PM and we'll talk. Other than that I hope ya read the next chapter when updated and check my special new blog at for character bios and previews of events that have yet to come... -snickers- X3 Have a nice day and thank you for your time.**

**D3C39T1C0N out**


	2. Chapter 2 The Iacon Academy 1

**Hello readers, here's the second chapter of my OC driven story XD First I'm going to point out that the setting is at an Autobot academy, but NOT the elite guard. It is similar, but not the same. From what I've seen in the Transformers Animated episode, the elite guards' boot camp only has one Major running the show (Sentinel). This academy that my accomplice, SeniorFuzzyBuns, may or may not use features multiple teachers and multiple specialties that you shall get a glimpse of. Second off, I only own my OC's and nothing else, you know the deal XI Now without further ado you may read Ch. 2 XP**

Transformers: Maniacal Rising Chapter 2: The Iacon Academy part 1

Retro rose from the work table after his modifications were applied skillfully by his pink and blue ally. His appearance didn't change to drastically and the only obvious difference was the almost come shaped sonic amp mounted on his right shoulder. As with every aftermath the White mech shook the medics' hand before speaking. "Another job well done Tapedeck. And again, thank you for your gifts."

–He gestured a hand towards the 8 energon cubes, the brick of energon chips (The currency of Cybertron), the wrench, and the tarp. Tape deck would chuckle before patting his back- "Hey, you're gonna need em more than me. And think of these inventions of mine as a thank you gift, you were a lot of help back when I first joined the academy and I probably wouldn't have had this work shop without your input."

-Retro would chuckle, his robotized voice giving a cool affect to said chuckle- "Just try not to tick of TOO MANY femme bots while I'm away alright? It's bad enough that your favorite one thus far is the one that specializes with sniping and whos name is Crossfire."

-Tapedeck would also give a laugh before patting the smaller mech on the back- "Better than Friendly fire. Now let's go Retro, You don't want us to be late right?"-Retro would nod and quickly stow the energon cubes in his chest compartment while stowing the chips and wrench in his left and right arm respectively. The tarp was rolled up and placed in a compartment in the white mechs' waist-

"Never in a million stellar cycles, now let's rock & roll." -The duo raced out of the work shop and switched to their vehicle modes, Both Retro and Tapedeck performing a forward roll as they transformed and drove to the academy that the white mech had passed as he went to Tapedecks' workshop to begin with-

The pair would arrive at the academy in a matter of minutes, but Retro was still able to take the time to really observe his environment. The skies were clear, the energon star above them shined brightly on the glorious city below, even the sound of hovering vehicle modes was a tranquil hum. He would miss this…. To a certain degree. The mechs/ femmes at the academy were a great trade off so far and from the corner of his peripheral vision he could see a group of Autobots with bottles of high grade energon (3 quarters empty); hiccupping, gibbering, & swerving in a way that only drunk bots would. Yeah, Zeta Prime has bots on his side to match his personality… Maybe that was a little too drastic of a thought. After all, Alpha Trion is an Autobot and he's the very definition of good.

Soon the pair arrived at the academy with it's almost staggeringly massive buildings and swarming with cybertronian life. Mechs and Femmes of all colors swarming the campus as they headed for their first classes, an idea so good that Tapedeck and Retro just had to use it. They split in different directions (they had their fourth class together anyway) with Retro heading for the stadium esc building, arriving there mere nanoseconds before the academy's digital bell began to ring through the speakers. He pulled the breaks on his front wheels and utilized his thrusters so he would flip forward, transforming into his bipedal form with a certain flare with two spins. This earned him a few nods and he could hear a few compliments to his entrance. Among the ones congratulating him was a red/blue mech that beared both a heavy resemblance Tapedecks chassis and that of Orion Pax. He had a mellowed down accent (again, New York esc) but with a more youthful affect to it-

"Wow, fancy on the entrance today Retro? You must really wanna get outta this place." -The white mech would chuckle from behind his facemask as the visor above it flashed a brilliant yellow- "Not really Rubicon. Your brother gave me these new mods and I"

-The red mech, Rubicon, interrupted Retro- "Hold up! You're using Tapedecks mods and you haven't been blasted too scrap yet!? Big bro must've stepped up his game on this little project."

-Retro would roll his optics from behind his visor- "You seriously need to have a little more faith in him Rubicon. I mean, how many times have his inventions backfired with detonation?… recently."

-Of coarse Rubicon starts listing with his fingers- "Mega flight pack, Portable energon star, Neucleon light bulbs, Chaos rift combuster" -Retro had to stop him or he'd keep going-

"I'm pretty sure that last one was supposed to explode." -Rubicon would pat his back, causing the smaller white mech to stumble- "Yeah well I'll take it your mods aren't." -Retro crosses his arms in mild frustration and also due to the fact that Rubicon was right and there was a heavy chance of Retro exploding by the end of the solar cycle-

"Can we just fast forward to the part when you spot me, Rubicon?" –His helm shifted towards the direction of a bench with a bar resting above it and an entire rack of heavy disks to the left. Rubicon would chuckle and make his way for it- "Sure little buddy." -He just HAD to add that he is a little taller than the white mech dispite the age difference-

-After setting up the weights to something Retro could actually bench, Rubicon would once again draw the smaller mech into a conversation- "So, this is your last day huh?... Scrap, nothings gonna be the same without ya."

-Retro was laying back and lifting the weighed bar from its resting place. He replied in an almost monotone fashion- "Well at least SOMEONES gonna miss having me around."

-Rubicon would watch him carefully just incase he met his weight limit before bringing the bar back up- "Well yeah. I mean, Tapedeck's gonna be alone with his inventing. I'm gonna need a new spotter. We're both gonna need a new watch dog for our raids. That femmes gonna need new optic pleasures."

-Retro dropped the bar on his own chassis as he lost concentration, Rubicon quickly helping him by placing the bar back on its perch- "What!?" –Retro could feel his face plates heating up and thanked Primus for his mask to shield his embarrassment. Rubicon would give a sly grin and pointed a blue finger- "The femme that's ALWAYS watching ya." -Retro would follow his direction and immediately he knew which femme in the small crowd he was referring too (This did not help his blush)-

Even through a crowd of 7 Autobots Retro knew which femme he meant. She was a scout class femme (shorter that he) with a shining purple and white chassis that was very sleek in design save for the wheels on her shoulders and above the heels on her legs. She always wore a supply pack on her back and a mask complimented by a brilliant blue visor that sparkled like diamonds illuminated by the moons soft glow,though beneath her pack she is rumored to have an awe inspiring blue gem on her back of the same nature as her visor. Despite the amount of skin plating her chassis revealed she was a very shy femme yet fierce if the moment called for it (One of her core classes included time in Master Yoketrons cyber ninja dojo), something Retro often admired from a distance. Daughter of a council-mech and absolutely beautiful to his optics Retro always figured he had little to no chance at even befriending the femme so he brushed the idea aside and kept away… Still, his thoughts were there and apparently she had also been watching him.

-He sighed heavly before resting back down and lifting the weighted bar once more- "I guess so Rubicon."

–The red/blue mech would frown and rest an elbow on the bars former perch- "Your last day and you won't even say good bye?" -Retro continued his lifting-

"The moment our student body notices the amount of transfers and drop outs from this academy around the time of Zeta Primes Autobot Iacon movement is the moment that I'm labled a Decepticon….. Right now I don't want anyone thinking that a councilmechs' daughter was friends with a Decepticon….. Bad press."

-Rubicons' frown would lessen- "Well you're throwing away the chance to get the good kind of press." –Again Retro would drop the bar at his larger friends slightly suggestive comment, requiring Rubicon to assist him in placing the bar back where it goes-

"Well you're an aft for ruining my bench press!" -Rubicon would chuckle- "The bench was the best you could get it from?"

–The moment Retro leapt from the bench was the moment Rubicon dashed towards the track to avoid his wrath, both of them doing a forward roll into vehicle mode as they caused quite an amusing scene. The other students either cheering as they watched or transforming onto the track themselves, thinking it was a race. All Retro could think about was one thing- "Oh Primus I have another six classes of this scrap!"

**Alright yal, thus ends another chapter of Transformers: Maniacal Rising ^.^ R&R please, I really wanna know how I'm doing thus far. And BTW, if I give a character a name, they are probably important XD Til next update, and feel free to check my new blog for teasers and events yet to come (heh heh) at **

**D3C39T1C0N out**


	3. Chapter 3 The Iacon Academy 2

**Still no reviews? I can't improve if my awesome readers don't review XD Any way, you know the drill. I own nothing save for OC's, let the games begin.**

Transformers: Maniacal Rising Chapter 3: The Iacon Academy part 2

After chasing Tapedeck's equally perverted brother Rubicon for the remainder of the class, Retro had to hurry on to a thankfully less physically tense class, Cybertron History. Not his favorite class by any means. Though he kept a relatively high grade, the class only put him into deeper thought. He wasn't born to see the fabled 'Golden Age' of Cybertron, but based on the information he received in this class it had to be a million times better than the world he lived in. Multiple Primes, Plentiful energon, a useful Counsel, possibly a lost network of space bridges leading to other worlds inhabited by Cybertronians, but the most nagging of all was the peace. No caste systems, no corrupt politicians, no tyrannical Primes, no rising revolutions, just piece and tranquility (With an occasional conflict with other alien races). Learning of said history also gave a bit of mystery to the planet, many questions unanswered.

When his history class was finished, he then made his way to his least favorite class. Mathematics. Though it was an essential class on Cybertron, Retro still loathed it. He was a strategic mastermind, but mathematics was nothing but numbers. Now way around it, no bending the rules, no back up plans, if you're not 100% accurate then your 100% incorrect. Cold but true.

-Retro would thank Primus that he had the rest period after the class. That's when students could relax for a bit before getting back to their schedules. He made a B line for the elevator so he could get to the top of the 5 story building he was currently in as he hated running into other students (he wasn't very popular and this resulted in getting trolled) but ended up in an enclosed space with Crossfire, Tapedecks somewhat shallow girlfriend. He remained silent as they waited until she spoke to him- "…..Hey."

-He didn't turn to face the red/blue femme as she might recognize him at a certain angle- "Yeah?" –He also prayed that she wasn't going to question his strange voice box (think of Soundwave)

-She may or may have not been facing him, Retro couldn't tell- "You think there's a war on the way?"

-He mentally sighed as she had no idea who he was and didn't seem to want to pick on him- "If there is a revolution on the way then war is sure to follow…."

"Well why is everyone afraid of the gladiators?"

-He turned his head ever so slightly in her direction- "Same reason we have all these battle classes…."

-That seemed to be all he needed to say as she was silent up until she arrived at the third floor- "Well, see you later." –He waited till the door closed until he chuckled- "We'll see…"

When he arrived at the fifth floor and took the stairs to the roof he wasn't surprised to see Tapedeck already there with a pair of binoculars as he spied on unsuspecting students. Retro tapped the pink medic on the shoulder as he jumped upwards slightly and spun around- "Scrap! I swear Miss Novastrike this isn't what it looks- ….. F***ing Retro!" -Now Retro could chuckle at his flustered partner- "I should've guessed you'd be the first one up here."

-Tapedeck regained his composure quickly as he gestured outwards towards the builiful setting of random colored figures scuttling across the wide silver/gun metal grey campus- "Best view in the academy pal. Nothing I can't see from here." –Retro tilted his head at his slightly depressed tone- "What's wrong Tapedeck? Someone dunk you in a stall again?"

-He shook his head- "Nah, I might have to break up with Crossfire." –Hands Retro another pair of binoculars (which he usually had in case his primary was confiscated….again. Retro looked in the same direction Tapedeck was and could see the red/blue femme he was referring to sitting with a heavy classed Autobot of black and silver colors holding her by the waist- "And?"

-Tapedeck turned to him- "What do you mean 'And'? I can't compete with a mech like that. He's getting further than I did and they aren't even dating." –Retros spark sank a bit at that. He hadn't lost a girl before and he'd never imagined that Tapedeck of all bots would have this problem- "….. Well, you said she was acting different anyway so-"

-Tapedeck interrupted- "So she was cheating on me. I hear the rumors Retro. I hear the rumors."

-Retro gave a blank stare through his yellow visor. The only way the tame Tapedeck was to let him rant- "Such as?"

-The pink mech sat down as he adjusted his binoculars- "Like that they actually… Did it… And that she talks about me in a bad way… Also that my colors are flamboyant and-"

-Retro would stop him there before he said it, sitting next to him- "Who cares what color you are? Your double the mech anyone else is wearing it with such pride." –Tapedeck would merely shrug as Rtero continued- "Besides, so what if she isn't into you anymore? If she really likes this mech more than you then let them do there thing. I'm sure you'll find another femme…. Maybe one that'll take you seriously?"

-Tapedeck would chuckle- "Right, no use claiming what isn't there right?... Thanks Retro. Your advice stings like a waspinator swarm but it's the noble thing to do." –The two stand as they here another ring from the academies bell- "Alright, let's get to class. I can't wait to share my newest invention with ya!" –pats Retro on the back a little more forcefully than intended and said White mech comicaly disappears over the edge of the 5 story building- "Scrap!" –Looks over the edge to see Retro hanging onto one of the flag poles-

-The white mech angrily yelled at the chuckling medic- "You aft hole! What the Pit is wrong with you!?"

-The pink medic waved a hand at him in a dismissive way- "Don't get your transistors in a bunch! You can fly!"

"Screw you!" –Tapedeck laughed the whole way to the elevator as Retro leapt downwards and used the hover mods Tapedeck gave him, stopping himself from hitting the unforgiving ground as he ran to class. Totally unaware that he was being watched by five mechs, one quite a distance from the other four as they dispersed after exchanging inaudible chatter. Said distant black and blue mech would speak in a rather quite voice to no one in particular- "This could spell trouble…. Hmm…."

–Another pair would approach him. A red mech and a magenta colored femme, the red bot speaking out- "Riptide! We're gonna be late for class again if you don't hurry!"

–Riptide would cooly look towards him- "Little bro, don't forget which of us is the fastest." –The red mech would stomp his foot angrily to the ground as the femme chuckled- "Don't forget which of us is the 'Little' brother either!"

–Riptide would chuckle at his older brothers anger began to show- "I'm only kidding Drench." –The shorter red mech (Drench) would cross his arms- "Let's just go already."

**Alright, that's it for this chapter. The next one will have more action I assure you. I just prefer to separate talkative chapters from more active ones. XD PLEASE REVIEW and check up my new blog at for previews of events and characters ye to come (heh heh)!**

**D3C39T1C0N out**


End file.
